Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)
is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season and the 139th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Derek breaks ground on his Alzheimer's clinical trial and Meredith can't help but feel left out; Bailey's attempt to take the hospital into the age of new media with live tweets from the OR does not go over well with the Chief; and Callie, Mark and Arizona must learn to navigate through the pregnancy together, which starts off with Callie driving her new obstetrician crazy. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Rachael Taylor as Dr. Lucy Fields *Angela Paton as Martha Elkin *L. Scott Caldwell as Allison Cobb *Harrison Page as Daniel Cobb Co-Starring *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Carolyn Power as Victoria *Frank Kopyc as John Driscoll *Hugh Holub as Ben *Evans Brown as Orderly Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go), originally sung by James Brown. *This episode scored 11.18 million viewers. *If you look carefully at the phone Lexie holds during scene where the chief gets a message from an older student, you can see that it is actually her lines. *It's the first episode to be directed by Kevin McKidd, the actor who portrays Owen. Gallery Episode Stills DontdeceiveMePDG.png 7x13-19.jpg 7x13-18.jpg 7x13-17.jpg 7x13-16.jpg 7x13-15.jpg 7x13-14.jpg 7x13-13.jpg 7x13-12.png 7x13-11.png 7x13-10.png 7x13-9.png 7x13-8.png 7x13-7.png 7x13-6.png 7x13-5.png 7x13-4.png 7x13-3.png 7x13-2.png 7x13-1.png 7x13-20.jpg 7x13-21.jpg 7x13-22.jpg Quotes :Arizona: (to Callie) Shut up. Just shut up. You don't get to tell me that we're not together. We are together. Because I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters. We are together. And if you ever sleep with anyone else again, man or woman, I will kick the crap out of you. Now you sit your ass back down there because that's my baby in there. I don't want anything happening to my baby. ---- :Mark: I saw the heartbeat today. It's my kid in there. It's part of me. Is there any way we can - please - :Lexie: How the hell did you get me into this position twice? It's-it's-it's unbelievable! You are UNBELIEVABLE! storms out and slams door ---- :Alex: (to Derek) You need to get over this thing where you're just thinking of her as your wife, because your wife is the only person twisted enough to handle this crap. ---- :Callie: You have to say something. Words. Make words. :Mark: Holy crap. :Callie: Yep. :Mark: A baby? :Callie: Yep, growing like a weed in my uterus. :Mark: Not like a weed, like a mighty oak. (Callie looks confused) We're gonna make great parents. :Callie: Mark, you don't have to do... :Mark: (puts a hand on her stomach) Are you kidding? That's my kid in there, I'm a dad. (Callie laughs) We're parents. Of a baby! :Callie: (smiling) Okay, you're in. :Mark: Should we get married? :Callie: (smile fades) Oh, no. I mean, I'm all for raising a baby with you, but there's a line. :Mark: You're right, that's good 'cause I'm in love with Lexie... Oh my God, Lexie. What am I gonna tell Lexie? :Callie: Okay, you think about that. ---- :Mark: Well, what did Arizona say? :Callie: She said she's in. :Mark: Well that's good, right?. :Callie: Eh, I'm still hedging my bets. I'm not gonna move back in with her until I know for sure she's not gonnna bail again. :Lexie: Hey, you got dinner plans tonight? :Mark: No. :Lexie: I'm cooking for you tonight, your place. I rocked the lab coli. :Callie: So when you gonna tell her? :Mark: Not until after my home cooked meal. :Callie: Mark, you do not have to do this. I'm giving you a get out of jail free card, no hard feelings, you can be the cool uncle who hangs out on Sundays. :Mark: I'm not the cool uncle. I'm the dad. :Callie: You love Lexie. And the last time a Sloan kid appeared in Seattle she dumped you. Now, if you were the cool uncle...- :Mark: I'm not the cool uncle! Don't ever say that again. This is my kid. I want this kid. (mutters) Cool uncle. :Callie: Well, so then tell her. Do not wait until this kid comes out looking all Sloan-y. :_____________________________________________________________________________________________ :Owen: Can I help you there, chief? :Webber: I'm trying to look at Bailey's teats on the internet. :Owen: I think you mean Tweets, sir. :Webber: Yeah, whatever. :Owen: No, no, not whatever. It's importanat you get that one right. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes Category:GA Episodes